Friendly Rivals
by shadowsongtress
Summary: Aisha has developed a crush on someone that could ruin her friendship with her best friend. Will she do the unthinkable or deny herself the chance at an exciting new romance? Writes block again and this is an excerpt from a story that I was thinking about posting.


Tommy wipes sweat from his left eyebrow. That was some workout. It is a good thing I am not meeting Kim later or else I would not be much to hang out with. Tommy looks up because he can feel someone watching him as he dries off. "Oh hey Aisha, what's up?"

"Um… nothing, I was going to talk to Ernie about having a party here," Aisha tries to hold her glaze to Tommy's eyes and not the sweat dripping off his body. She had developed a little crush on him but tried to deny her feelings because Tommy is dating her best friend Kimberly Hart.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tommy wipes his towel over his arms. "We could use some fun around here to cheer up the town especially since the evil duo has been busy."

Aisha nods her head. "So where is Ernie?" The sooner I get out of here the better.

"Oh he left about an hour ago and asked me to lock up for him," Tommy gestures towards his bag. "Kim asked him could she get a key made for me since I needed a place to practice martial arts if the weather is bad outside." Tommy walks over to his bag. "You can always ask him after school," Tommy stuffs his towel into his gym bag. "Can I offer you a ride home?"

Aisha clears her throat. "Um I think I might just walk home." Being that close to you will be hard.

"Don't be silly Aisha, I can take you home," Tommy walks over to Aisha with his bag.

"I guess so," Aisha breathes inwardly and smells Tommy's musk. She looks into his eyes.

Tommy feels Aisha staring at him. "See something you like," Tommy, teases Aisha. He enjoyed teasing her but lately he felt a spark there that he had never felt before.

Aisha chocks a little. "I uh… I was just admiring your shirt."

"My muscle shirt," Tommy glances down at his shirt. "I have a million white muscle shirts." "If you like I could buy you one and we could be twins," Tommy jests. "Would you like that?"

"I know and you always look good in them," Aisha blushes when she realizes she said her thought aloud. "I mean eh…" Aisha can feel herself becoming more flustered by the second.

Tommy moves hair out of Aisha eyes. "Why so nervous?" "You are starting to sweat and I was the one who just had an intense training session.

"Because I want to do this," Aisha stands on her tippy toes and presses her mouth onto Tommy's mouth.

Tommy was startled for a second and drops his gym bag onto the floor. He kisses Aisha back for a minute before he pulls away. "We really shouldn't be doing this I have a girlfriend who happens to be your best friend," Tommy holds Aisha in his arms.

"I know and I feel awful that I have feelings for you but I cannot control how I feel," Aisha leans Tommy's head back down and kisses him. She wraps her arms around his neck. "Tommy what are we going to do; I do not want to hurt Kim but I cannot deny this feeling to be with you."

"Honestly, I do not know," Tommy rubs Aisha arms. "If she found out she will be devastated and I cannot imagine hurting her like that."

Aisha frowns, "I know and that is why I have resisted the urge to tell you or kiss you." Aisha runs her hands through Tommy's hair. "I do not want to hurt her but I do not want to stop being with you."

"We just need to think this through," Tommy bites his bottom lip. "I cannot phantom hurting either one of you; when did our lives become so complicated?"

"For the time being can you just kiss me," Aisha lifts up her head.

Tommy kisses Aisha back with a ping of regret in his heart. Can I really leave Kim and date Aisha or will I hurt Aisha and remain with Kim. How did this happen? Was friendly flirting to blame? What will this do to the unity of the group? Should I be even considering the gang when my relationship with Kim might be over for good? Tommy shakes his head of his thoughts and enjoys the kiss with Aisha.


End file.
